


Stupid Games

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Light Angst, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan gets... unexpectedly upset about a video game.





	Stupid Games

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing (Not bad enough to be a tag but just thought I'd let you know!)
> 
> Btw happy October 19th Phannies!

“God, I hate this stupid fucking game,” Dan remarked as the “game over” screen flashed in front of him.   
Phil giggled. “No, you don’t.”  
Dan was feeling legitimately frustrated, but he didn’t want to stop Phil from having fun, so he   
shrugged and smiled reluctantly.  
After about six more “game over”s, Dan was getting seriously fed up. “Okay,” he said through gritted teeth, “last one.”  
Phil grinned. “Fine.”  
When the tiny character fell to its death one final time, Dan slammed down his controller. “God, Phil, why do you always make me play these games? Fuck off!” His heart pounding, he ran to his bedroom.  
“Dan?” Phil was shocked. He kicked himself for not realizing that Dan was seriously angry, and he was really worried.  
In his bedroom, Dan sat down on the bed and started to cry. He definitely hadn’t meant to lash out at Phil like that. He was feeling so much, it was just too much.   
Ten minutes later, Phil had finally worked up the nerve to knock on Dan’s door -- not without a few tears on his own end first.  
“What?” Dan grumbled.  
“I, um, can I come in?”  
Dan scoffed. “I wouldn’t suggest it, I’m kind of a raging idiot right now.”  
Phil sighed softly and entered Dan’s room. “That isn’t true.”  
“Seriously, Phil, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I hated that game so much, I feel shitty.”  
Phil sat on the edge of Dan’s bed. “It’s okay, I owe you an apology, too. I should’ve figured out that you didn’t want to play.”  
“No, really. That’s not your job. I’m supposed to be an adult.” He stared at the ceiling for a while. “Why do you even put up with me?”  
“What could you possibly mean by that?” Phil was tilting his head in concern.   
Dan wiped at his wet face. “You know what I mean. I’m emotional and obnoxious and, quite frankly, rude. Why do you stay?”  
Before he could hesitate, Phil replaced Dan’s hands with his own, wiping away his tears. “Because I love you. And I know you do the same for me sometimes.” He let his hands remain on Dan’s face.  
A blush was quickly spreading up Dan’s neck. “Really?”   
Phil nodded, smiling.  
Dan put his hand over Phil’s on his face. “I love you, too.”   
They sat that way for a few seconds, still sniffling. “So,” Dan interjected, “are we gonna kiss now?”  
“You’re a dork.”  
Dan forced a laugh. “Uh, yeah.”  
Phil smiled at the panic he could sense in Dan’s eyes. Just as Dan was starting to pull away, Phil leaned in and placed his lips on his.   
“Wait, what?” Dan breathed when Phil sat back on his heels.  
“Of course we were gonna kiss, you doofus.”   
“Oh, well now that I know…” Dan leaned forward and gave Phil a proper kiss.  
“I love you.”  
Dan sighed pleasantly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
